Saiyan Senshi
by CosmicMoon
Summary: The story has six new characters. You'll understand after you read it....Neo-queen Serenity fell in love with Goku and had a child named Kibou Son. And the other sailor senshi had one child of their own...But Princess Lady Serenity ruined many lives and k
1. The birth of the lunerain saiyan princes...

  
  
A/n: I know I'm consatntly making new fics when I haven't even gotten to the chapter of the others but I can't help it, I promise this is the last fic wihch I will work on and not post any new ones untill my other fics are done, I mean if you've been waiting so long to read a couple of the fics I've written. And there are alot of new characters in this story and some from "the sister goku never knew of" but the one from the other story I have to finish and explain what the heck is happening with her and stuff so your not alone if you don't know who the hell she is or crap, and the other characters are the names of my best friends, except Kibou, I made her up out of nowhere. And I'm also in this story. Not as cosmicmoon, but myself, it's going to be in alot of POVs. I hope you don't mind the switching, but I'm only going to switch 6 chapters later, and I've written to chapter 12, so they should all be coming out as I type them all up from paper. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters I do not own, except Kibou and Yeon Jin.  
  
Prolouge: The birth of the Lunerain saiyan princess  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NO! My plans are ruined! Another saiyan, ug, I swear, my step father will pay the ultimate price!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kibou-chan, play nice with your friends, mommy will be back later." said Neo-Queen Serenity to her four year old daughter. (named Kibou.) Kibou went to her four friends: Yeon Jin, Amber, Ellyn, and Chanel. They were the sailor senchi's children.  
  
Serenity went to her four guardians. "Sailor Senshi, Operaition, saiyan senshi is going to have to come sooner that we thought. Lady Serenity is planning something aful of what I over heard of the maids, so be prepared, do what you have to do."  
  
They nodded and continued on the subjecy. Son Goku was Lady Serenity's stepfather, she didn't like him at all and wanted her birth father, Endymion, back. And that was the only reason why Lady Serenity Hated Goku. Goku's past wife had died years ago after Majin Buu was defeated. His youngest son, Goten, was only six at the time. Neo queen Serenity broke up with Endymion for chesting on her for seven years ( I really don't know what I like about seven years. I just don't know) But Lady Serenity was always by his side, and her sailor senshi (Ceres, Pallas, Vesta, and juno, I also got this from a manga thing.) and her fiance Helios were all agaist Goku even though Helios was so peaceful and nice to everyone too. Since the hatred between them, Lady Serenity had started a war.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lady Serenity once again stole the Ginzuishou from her mothers room. (for the same reason..for Power..Mwhahahaha!) she was now invinsible, as the war raged, Sailor Pluto helped Goku's family and friends excape to their demension. The outer scouts went with the escaping group to keep it safe from Lady Serenity.   
  
NowGoku was the only one that didn;t leave. The original sailor senshi fought with Lady Serenity's senshi and since lady serenity had the imperium crystal, it made her sailor senshi stronger. The original, without a chance, lost and died. Now Neo-Queen Serenity were the only ones left. Goku refused to leave Serenity's side and because of Lady Serenity's anger on both of them, she killed them both without any regret.  
  
"Mommy...? Daddy.....?" At that moment little Kibou had watched the whole thing. She had been so shocked that she had forgotten everthing but that one moment on. And she knew enough to remember this for her parents. She swore that she would take revenge on her parents. The death of the king and queen, the original sailor scouts, and the mysterious disapearace of the sailor senshi's children were all because of the birth of the lunerain saiyan princess....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for the prolouge. I'll get the next chapter out at least by tommorrow. Oh and I got part of the story from my friend Cutie lil angel girl's "saiyan angel" But it's completly different from hers. Although I only got the idea of the Usagi/Goku pairing and them dieing...but I got my own way of killing them...and personally, Goku and Usagi are my fav characters so please don;'t flame me cause I kill them off, there's an important reason so yeah..If yo've read it, and I dout you have, This is not a copy of "saiyan angel."  
  
Ja, Cosmicmoon o.~ 


	2. Saiyan Senshi?

  
A/n: And if any of you are wondering the perpose of why I wrote this story, it's because it's really a dedication to my three best friends who are in this story. And Because they have almost the same personality as the real sailor senshi, so...yeah..If any of my friends are reading this and I haven't told you so...I'm also going to have some chapters out quickly. Oh and if your wondering, Kibou doesn't have blonde hair, she has silver.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except me, of course, and Kibou.  
  
  
  
Ch. 1: Saiyan senshi?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I walked down Crystal Tokyo's sidewalk from the crystal palace. It was my first day going to crystal jounior high, or oncee known as Juuban jounior high. I was kinda annoyed of it, why does the world have to be crystalized? Why do my parents have to be dead? Why am I going to school? Why do I have a tail? I shook my head out of all the questions. It didn't matter what I asked, they were never answered. Lady Serenity, my older sister, now 20, ruled the worled in place of my mother, (which she didn't deserve) and she was making me go to school...My mom and dad would've never made me go, as was I told from one of the few maids who talked to me. Of course Serenity didn't care for me, and she born of that bastard Endymion.   
  
It also wasn't fair that no one knew I exsisted.. Serenity, that spoiled brat kept everyone away from me so that would only kneel to her or something like that. Everyone in the caslte was mean to me, ordered by Serenity, Helios was mean to me too. Also Serenity's senshi....Probably because they didn't like my dad....And even Endymion lives inthe palace again. I wraped my tail around my waist and steped into the school. I quickly got to my classrom. Not alot changed in the world, actually, as one maid told me..basically nothing changed. All the people who were alive before the earth was crystalized in the 20th centruy are still alive now. So basically all the people of the past are in my present. I looked at a small peice of paper wihch gave out my teacher's name, Ms. Haruna. I went inside and up to ms. Haruna with a note.  
  
"Welcome Kibou Tsukino, is it? I know this is silly to ask, but do you happen to know well..um..Usagi tsukino?"   
  
I nodded. "Hai, she's my mother."  
  
Ms. Haruna gasped. "But, Neo-queen Serenity only had one child...!"  
  
I took a deep breath and wanted to slap myself for what I said. "When I was four, I think, my mothhher and father died. My sister kept me away from the public...No pnelikes me...at least in the palace. Now they sent me to school, even though I was getting a good education off Sailor Mercury's books."  
  
"Wow, I never knew this. Why don't you tell other people who can do something to stop your sister?"  
  
I smiled. "Arigatoo Ms. Haruna, but my sister would get mad at me for saing I was from the palace or what I told you. and belive me, if I don't come home, she'll know I told someone."  
  
Ms. Haruna nodded and told me to take a seat. I did, and the school wasn't going to be in for a while I started to draw, I drew my mother and the four sailor senshi resting on their beds. I wish I knew what they were like. No one ever told me, and no one ever let me go see my father's family and friends. I've only read about them..in Mercury's journal which I found looking around for books to read. I never seen my two half brothers Gohan and Goten, They were in a hidden away picture which I found in my old mom's room.   
  
4 other girls came in. One had short light brown hair and wore glasses. the second has mid long black hair, third had darkish blond hair with a bow in it. and the last had brown hair in a low ponytail. (and I think you would know what they wear) They all sat by me.  
  
"Hi, you must be new.." said the one with black hair.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Hai, I'm Kibou Tsukino."  
  
"I'm Yeon Jin Hino." said the black haired one.  
  
"I'm Amber Mizuno." said the one with short light brown hair.  
  
"I'm Chanel Aino." sai the one with ark blonde hair.  
  
"Ellyn Kino!" said the one with dark brown hair.  
  
"So, you finally decided to come from the palace to school? Or was it not your decision?" asked Yeon Jin.  
  
"Yea.....hey! How'd you know I was from the palace?!"  
  
"Very few people remember who you are from the war. Like us!" said Amber. "And that drawing of the sailor senshi and Neo-queen Serenity.  
  
I was confused. How did they know so much? I stayed away from them. Afraid that my sister would find out somehow that I told them when I didn't. The end of the school day came sooner than I thought. I walked out and saw Yeon Jin waiting at the entrance. "Kibou, you should come with me. You'll think thing through about us. I know you don't want to go back to the palace, so can you please come with me? It's important."  
  
I couldn't belive what I was doing next but I was following Yeon Jin, she was right about me not want to go home. We walked untill we got to what looked like an abondoned building. We went inside and saw that it was very different inside. Almost like the palace. Shhe then lead me to certain room. "Go ahead and take a seat,"  
  
The room was full of all the people I saw in the morning. Yeon Jin sat at the middle of the table. "Kibou this is important. You should know your tail....what have you been told about your tail?" asked Amber.  
  
"well my sister told me it was one of those rare times when people get a tail."  
  
Yeon Jin started to crack up. Everyone glared at her, and I sneered.  
  
"That's what she told you?! What do you think your father was? Human?!"  
  
My face lightened and now in confusion.  
  
"...Hai.."  
  
YeonJin stoped laughing.  
  
"I can't belive she never told you, dumb half humna, Your father was a hero, Kibou, he was what is called a saiyan. Kibou, your a lunerain saiyan, the saiyan senshi of the moon."  
  
I blinked. "saiyan senshi?" 


End file.
